Subject matter described herein relates generally to graphics processing.
In the field of graphics processing the term “shading” generally refers to a process or set of processes to apply lighting effects to an object that is to be depicted on a display device. Shading is computationally expensive and therefore consumes significant amounts of power. Accordingly, techniques to improve the efficiency of shading may find utility, e.g., in graphics processing applications.